Tink
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Fred and Hermione are the James and Lily of their generation. He asks her out; she says no. But with a Halloween Bash being thrown, a certain costume, and all eyes on the prize.. Fred puts it all on the line and takes what should rightfully be his.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is a thing you should know about THIS oneshot: Voldemort was never brought back after baby Potter kicked his ass. Therefore, Fred and George went through with their Hogwarts education instead of leaving. That's all! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last chance, Granger." Fred grinned as the Gryffindor House walked back to their Common Room from the Halloween Feast. "Be my date for tonight?"

Hermione, who was flanked by both her best friends Ron and Harry, bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. "In your dreams, Weasley."

George guffawed, clapping his twin on the back while Ron and Harry both smiled at their banter. Ever since the beginning of Hermione's Fourth Year, Fred had been flirting nonstop and asking out Hermione on a date whenever he got the chance. He even went as far as bellowing his undying love for her in the Great Hall which only caused her to turn red and leave with a giggling Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti trailing after her.

Since Hermione was best friends with Ron Weasley, she was eventually introduced to Fred, George, and Percy. Ginny came quickly after and eventually Bill and Charlie before she started her Fifth Year. It was then that Fred kicked his flirty banter up a notch and declared his affections for Hermione in front of his family that everyone eventually thought they'd make a cute couple. She always playfully rolled her eyes at him and shooed him away when he got too close but if she was being truly honest with herself, it was his constant nagging that made up the best part of her day.

She did return his affections but she wasn't too keen on letting him know just yet.

It was then that the group finally scrambled in through the portrait hole that Hermione made a beeline for the sofa chair next to the fire, and Ron and Harry taking up the couch next to Hermione's chair. They each relaxed, letting the crackling fire soothe them and gave their slightly aching stomachs have a break.

The rest of girls eagerly raced up to their dorms as did some of the boys. Tonight was Halloween, the official start of their two-day weekend, and Fred and George were not disappointing their House. Since it was their last year at Hogwarts, the twins decided to throw a Halloween Bash in the Room of Requirement. Only Gryffindors were invited, as well as a select few members from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Slytherin.

"Okay, now this is really your last chance." Fred murmured with a grin as he passed by Hermione, tugging on her sloppy bun in the process. "Go to the party with me?"

Hermione watched him go as he started to walk backwards up the boys staircase with a smirk on his lips. "Once again, no." She laughed.

"Suit yourself." He singsonged as George pushed him up the rest of the way.

Hermione turned her gaze back to the fire, only to see her best friends grinning at her through her peripheral vision. "What?" She groaned.

"Nothing." Ron feigned innocence as Harry started to shake with silent laughter. "It's just, you and Fred seem to remind me of another couple."

Hermione groaned yet again. "Not this again." She muffled her voice with a throw pillow over her face. Once she pulled it away, she narrowed her gaze on Ron. "You weren't even alive when _they _were alive so you don't know what you're talking about."

"He does have a point." Harry finally spoke up. "Even Remus and Sirius think so too." Hermione then narrowed her gaze on Harry. "And they have room to talk because they actually went to school with my parents." He chuckled which caused Ron to agree and chuckle as well.

"Yes, well.." Hermione mumbled as the tried to think up a comeback.

"Face it, 'Mione." Ron cut her rambling short. "You're doomed to fall in love with my prat of a brother just like Lily fell in love with James."

Hermione gaped at her friends. She already knew that they all thought this about her and Fred but having her friends sound so accepting of it had her somewhat floored. Everyone knew that Fred had a crush on Hermione, even though he covered it up by joking with her nonstop, but no-one knew of her secret crush on Fred. Her friends never gave a hint as to whether they'd accept that coupling but seeing as they were joking around with her about it, that was good enough as a green light for her.

Hermione's wide eyes and gaping mouth slowly vanished only to be replaced with a lazy grin and sparkling eyes. "Are you boys going to the party then?" She decided to change the subject. "Better get a move on and change into costume."

The boys stopped muttering to each other, Harry giving her his attention first. "Only if you are. We can't leave you all by your lonesome in the Common Room."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Them two always found a way to stay back with and keep her company even if she didn't want it. Leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees, Hermione smirked a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes. "Are you sure? You're not the least bit curious as to what Lavender and Ginny are going to wear? You do know that Halloween is just an excuse for the female population to wear as little clothing as possible and still be able to get away with it by calling is a costume, right? You sure don't want to see what Lav and Gin had in mind?" Her smirk grew even more pronounced as Ron and Harry squirmed in their seats, eyes glazing over as they heavily gulped. "Who knew one could show so much skin and.." The boys were out of their seats and running up the staircase as Fred descended.

"Shame on you, Granger." He tsk'd at her. "Way to let a bloke down."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She focused her gaze on the crackling fire.

"Sure you do." Fred laughed. "I've seen Ginny's costume. George and I had to approve first and I must say, little sis sure does make an adorable kitten."

Hermione snorted before she turned to face him. "Is that the costume she show-" Her reply cut off as she raked her eyes up and down Fred's green costume. Dark green tights hugged his legs and thighs, a lighter green lace up tunic hanging mid-thigh as a small pointed green hat sat perched atop his head with a red feather. A fake sword, or at least she hoped it was fake for everyone's safety, hung loosely from a brown belt around his waist. "Are you Peter Pan?" She mused.

Fred laughed as he leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. "Finally! Everyone upstairs thought I was a poof. At least you get it." He shrugged and grinned. Hermione laughed as well, shaking her head in amusement. "So, still no chance of at least getting you to make an appearance?"

"For the last time," Hermione sighed. "I'm not going as your date."

"I didn't say as my date. Just make an appearance." Hermione stayed silent as her lips twitched; hope starting to fill Fred up. "Come on, it's my last year here at Hogwarts. The last Halloween we'll get to bug one another. Please?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes focusing on the wall behind him before she caved. "Fine. I'll make an appearance."

Fred whooped as his picked her up and spun her, placing a kiss on her cheek which caused her to blush. "Do you need help picking out a costume? I can help you think of something."

"No. No, it's fine." Hermione assured him. "I've recently, er, been inspired." She chuckled one last time. "I'll see you later." She called over her shoulder as she took the girls stairs two at a time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The Halloween Bash, so far, was a hit. Students from every House were starting to pour in and stare in awe at how the room had been transformed. Gone was the place where everything is hidden, and in it's place was a ballroom complete with a black and white tiled floor. The walls were made up of mirrors and when one entered, it seemed as if they simply passed through the mirror.

Off to each side of the room, benches lined the mirrored walls and offered places to sit in case one got tired. A table resided at the back mirrored wall, punch bowl after punch bowl taking up space as well as disposable cups in case one got thirsty. Fog rolled across the tiled floor and music thumped from every corner of the room. On the ceiling, an antique chandelier hung dimly lit, barely peaking out from the rolling fog that the room seemed to have conjured up up there. And every now and then, a swarm of transfigured bats would swoop down for a few seconds before swooping back up.

Fred and George stood on either side of the mirror where people were coming in through and greeted each person. Fred as Peter Pan and George as Professor Snape, billowing black robes and all.

For each person that passed through, Fred's face lit up only to crumble when it was just another student.

"She said she'll come, Freddie. Calm down." George laughed as he waved at a couple of Slytherins they had invited.

It was quite easy to tell who was a Slytherin student and who was not. The Slytherins found it hard to ignore the pureblood behavior they were taught as kids so their costumes were the most sophisticated of the bunch. Slytherin boys were decked out in formal robes and masquerade masks while the Slytherin girls donned silver and black, or black and green ball gowns with masquerade masks as well. Every other student dressed as something hilarious or manly while the girls tried to show as much skin as they could get away with.

"Mhm. Sure." Fred sighed. "Have you seen our little sister?" He asked. "Or Harry and Ron?"

As if on cue, Harry and Ron walked through the mirror. Ron was dressed as a muggle Pirate, complete with leather pants, an unbuttoned white tunic, several chain linked necklaces, and a pirate's hat while Harry, well Harry looked like a Wolf Man. As he grinned at Fred and George, he had a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Have you seen Hermione?" The question slipped from Fred's mouth.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before shaking their heads. "No." Harry answered. "I thought she was staying in tonight?"

"She was." George smirked. "But she told Fred she was coming and zoomed up the girls staircase to change into costume."

"Oh. Well then I gue- oomph!" Harry stumbled forward as two girls passed through. One was dressed in a deep red cloak with it's hood pulled up, laughter escaping from the inside of her hood as she steadied herself on her friends arm. Lavender, who the boys instantly recognized was dressed in a yellow and black striped corset and black tights that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was loosely braided, the braid falling to the front of her shoulder as a headband sat atop her head with two yellow balls, one on each spring antennae.

"You are a witch, you know?" Ron's gaze looked her up and down. From the dancing antenna's to the black peep toe stilettos. "You can charm you're costume to look realistic."

"Yes, Ronald." Lavender rolled her eyes as her companion froze. "But the muggle bumblebee costume is much more sexier." She flashed him grin. "Come. Let's go dance." She held out her hand which Ron gripped and was dragged off to the dance floor.

The figure in the deep red cloak hadn't moved when Harry moved to stand in front of her and George and Fred on either side of her. "And who are you?" George nudged her shoulder.

The person didn't speak, instead a pale arm coming out from the cloak and dragged down the hood. Weasley red hair appeared first, followed by the smokey eyes of Ginny Weasley and blood red lips. "Hello." She purred when she saw Harry freeze and his pupils dilate.

"Ginny?!" Fred harshly whispered. "What are you doing? Where's the kitten costume?"

Harry gulped as he continued to keep his gaze locked on with Ginny's. "Oh, was that the costume I showed you? I could've sworn it was this one." She shrugged him off.

George's eyes narrowed on his little sister. "Open the cloak, Gin. What's the real costume underneath?"

Ginny finally tore her gaze away from Harry, her eyes going wide as she took in her brother's stares. "I, uh, I rather not." She gulped.

"Gin." Fred warned.

"Alright, alright." She caved. "Just a fair warning though, my costume is totally tame compared to Hermione's." And with that, she let the cloak fall open. Stiletto boots laced up to her knees, a red and white checkered skirt fell just above her knees, and a cream colored corset with shoulder straps completed her version of Little Red Riding Hood.

All three sets of eyes bugged out of their head at Ginny's costume with Fred the first to recover. "This is tame compared to Hermione? Merlin, what's she coming as?"

Out of all the things that George and Harry were expecting Fred to say, that was last on the list. To Ginny, it was the reaction she hoped for. Fred completely hooked on Hermione and not worried about how she had dressed. "Yeah, I think it'd be better for you to wait and see. You're going to love it!" She clapped her hands excitedly together before gripping Harry by the wrist and dragging him away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Student after student followed after Ginny but Hermione had yet to make an appearance. The room was packed with pirates, mummies, sophisticated ladies in masks, bumblebees, and adorable yet sexy Siamese cats with real life flicking tails and twitching ears. A student even braved the costume of dressing up as the Boy Who Lived complete with glasses and a lightning bolt scar.

Fred and George had left the mirror door in favor of moving around the room and greeting their friends. If only they had stayed a little while longer, they would have been able to intercept Hermione when she had finally made her appearance.

The two of them didn't know what to think when they came upon a gaping Ron and Harry, and a smug smiling Lavender and Ginny. "That's Hermione?!" Ron and Harry continued to gape at their best friend.

"Sure is." Ginny laughed. "Told you my costume was tame. Well it's a bit more tame." She shrugged.

It was like everything happened in slow motion, Fred and George slowly turning to see what exactly Hermione had chosen to wear for the night. Coming right at them was a glowing hourglass figure clad in only a short, _a_ _very short_, strapless lime-green dress with a rigid trim. Her hair was up in a neater, more cleaner bun and green slippers adorned her feet with white puff balls on each foot. As she walked, a trail of pixie dust floated off of her, her life-size fairy wings fluttering with every other step she took.

Fred gulped. George gulped. Ron gulped, which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Lavender, and Harry laughed at all three Weasley brothers.

"Hello, everyone." Hermione greeted them. "Having fun so far?"

Fred and George numbly nodded, their eyes still drinking in Hermione's costume and the way it hugged her curves and the swell of her breast went up and down with each breath she took. Clearing his throat, George was the first the break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Party's a hit." He gestured to the other costumed students who were on the dance floor. His eyes yet again raked up and down her form in a curious gesture. "What are you exactly?"

Hermione's lips twitched into a smile as she turned her gaze to Fred. "I'm surprised you didn't figure out?" She chuckled. "After all, it was your costume that inspired my Tinkerbell outfit."

"I- I inspired that!" Fred choked.

George had finally stopped gaping, instead choosing to join in Harry and Ron who were trying their best not to laugh at Fred's shocked expression. Ginny and Lavender watched on with identical smug grins adorning their faces before the girls decided to intervene and drag Hermione away for a few dances.

"So," Hermione breathed. "Are we going to stand here all night or dance?" She quirked her right eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest.

It took a few seconds for Fred to realize that she was willingly asking _any_ of them to dance but he was a few seconds too late. Ginny and Lavender were already dragging Hermione to the middle of the floor where the three of them let loose. Eyes from all around the room started to zero in on the dancing trio and Fred did not like it one bit.

"Tough luck, mate." George threw his arm around Fred's shoulders.

"Look at them, Georgie. They're all staring at her."

"Yeah. And Ginny too."

Fred grumbled. "She's showing way too much leg in that costume. What was she thinking?"

Harry and Ron stayed out of the conversation, standing off to the side but near enough so they could overhear.

"I don't know. But at least you got her to come." George sighed.

"Yeah but now I'm wishing I didn't." Fred continued to watch on as Hermione danced around with his sister and Lavender. "Everyone is starting to notice to her now. I liked it better when it was just me who pestered her to go out on dates."

"And now you think all the other boys are going to start in as well?" George questioned.

"Of course they are! Look at them." Fred gestured around the room. It was clear that Hermione's costume was causing quite a stir with the boys of Hogwarts. A Slytherin boy, one who Fred didn't recognize, walked up to the girls and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned to him, he asked her something, and even from far away Fred could see the blush. "See!" He pointed to Hermione and the Slytherin who were now dancing together.

Ron and Harry turned to the dancing couple and frowned. It wasn't as if they had anything against the Slytherin, they just didn't like the fact of anyone else attempting to hit on their friend other than Fred. Putting their heads together, Ron and Harry came up with a plan as George held back his twin from doing something stupid or embarrassing.

"OI!" Ron shouted at Fred. "Get yourself together and hear us out." Fred stopped struggling which led George to release him. "If we get Hermione away from him, promise us something." He paused enough just so Fred could nod his understanding. "Hermione is like a sister to Harry and I. You hurt her, you have us to deal with." Ron gestured to himself and Harry. "We don't look like much and you constantly prank us but when it comes down to Hermione's happiness, we'll do anything for her which if it includes hexing you into the future, we'll do it."

George stood there amused at his little brother's speech while Fred nodded frantically. They didn't know it because they take him to be immature most of the time but he'd do anything to keep Hermione happy. "Sure. Yeah. You have my word."

Ron and Harry grinned at each other before they both set out for Hermione. Fred watched on as Ron made a beeline for Hermione only to have Lavender intercept him. Harry then took that as his cue and cut in, the Slytherin kissing Hermione's knuckles before departing. Ginny looked on for a few minutes before cutting in on Hermione and Harry which left Hermione free for anyone to ask for a dance.

"Seriosuly?!" Fred groaned. Hermione looked around, her eyes seeking out Fred and winked at him. "Did she just-"

"Yep. She did." George laughed. "About time too. I was wondering when she'd start warming up to you." Fred's eyes followed Hermione as she skipped to the side of the room, running into a few friends along the way and talking for a bit. Romilda Vane, a Fifth Year Gryffindor walked by in front of them, her tail flicking George across the chest as she passed. "Uh, good luck with Hermione. I've got somewhere to be." He muttered as he trailed after Romilda in her cat costume.

"Prat." Fred mumbled under his breath.

Hermione was now seated on the bench, a smile twitching up the corners of her lips as she sought out her oddly dancing friends on the dance floor. Fred puffed up his chest, steeled his nerves, and set out for the Witch or Pixie since she was clearly dressed like one. As he drew nearer, another boy made an attempt to sit and chat her up but as Fred took a seat a little too close to her, the boy who was dressed as a mummy instantly left.

"If I would've know you had that effect on boys, I would've warmed up to you a whole lot sooner." Hermione chuckled as she angled her body to face him. "It's quite funny what showing a little skin can do. One second I'm practically a ghost and the next, I can't seem to get them to leave me alone."

"You were never a ghost." Fred murmured. Hermione smiled at him, a genuine smile and Fred started to feel giddy. When things started to get a tad bit awkward, he cleared his throat. "So, uh, did you get here unnoticed or did people see you dressed like this outside?"

"People saw me." She shrugged. "I don't think I've ever spoken to so many people before in my life."

Fred chuckled, though it was forced, as his gaze traveled over Hermione's shoulder. There was a group of boys huddled together, their gaze directed to where he and Hermione were currently seated. He could see them speaking to one another, nodding and smirking before one brave soul decided to walk towards them. Rolling his eyes, he gazed back at Hermione. "Trust me?"

"Trust yo-" She was cut off as Fred closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione froze, her eyes wide as Fred slid closer and cupped her face in his hands.

Fred panicked, afraid to pull away and have Hermione slap him across the face in front of everyone. Her lips stayed still, her body tense, and just when he figured that the boy interested in Hermione had taken the hint and started to pull away, Hermione moved. She leaned further into him and reconnected their lips, her tongue swiping gently across his bottom lip. Fred groaned which Hermione took that as her invite and explored his mouth with hers. Without realizing it, her hands had tangled into Fred's hair and held him close. When the need for oxygen became apparent, they both released each other from the kiss.

"Wow." Hermione breathed.

"Yeah." Fred gulped. "Wow." The two slowly looked up at each other, their eyes locking before they roared with laughter. Hermione had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing and when Fred finally calmed down, he smirked at her. "So.. Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Hermione smirked back at him, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "Sure."


End file.
